


A Voice Like Bourbon

by sillypandalover91



Series: So This Is Love [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor loves Angel's voice, Bottom Alastor, M/M, PWP, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Top Angel, Voice Kink, grey ace Alastor, intersexed Alastor, sex positive Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypandalover91/pseuds/sillypandalover91
Summary: Alastor loves Angel's voice a little too much and Angel loves indulging Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: So This Is Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	A Voice Like Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has come to my attention that there is a severe lack of bottom Al fics on here and I aim to remedy that. This can be part of my series if you want as everything I will ever write with these two old men in love will be part of that universe cause I love how in love they are there and I stan soft radiodust.
> 
> I am still working on learning how to write love making but I hope you like this story :)

Ironic given their rough beginnings, it was no secret that Alastor loved Angel’s voice. He loved his impressive range when he sang. How it could be breathless and gentle like chimes in the wind on lazy afternoons. Those moments, he with his head cushioned on Angel’s thighs as his beau caressed his hair, he was back in his bayou. His mama’s cooking bubbling over the crackling of wood in their hearth.

On bright mornings, Angel was bubbly and lively and it showed when he sang as he, Niffty and Charlie cooked breakfast for their patrons. Alastor liked watching him dance when he sang like that. His smile was especially beautiful in those moments.

In the privacy of their bedroom, however, his voice took on something deliciously dark and smoky. It was bourbon and leather on his naked skin. Something that coaxed sighs and gasps from Alastor’s mouth.

Even when Angel had him on his knees on their bed, back arched taught and head nestled between his fluffy chest, Alastor couldn’t help begging Angel to talk to him. He needed his voice to whisper over his moist skin. To dance tendrils around his cock and pulsate on his clit.

Dark lord, Alastor felt slick run down his thighs at the thought.

Angel’s lower hands had found purchase on his hips while his upper one was wrapped across his chest to gently hold Alastor’s throat and the other grabbed him by the stomach to pull him back onto his cock.

Alastor was almost delirious from Angel’s unabashed display of his _desire_ for him. His tail wagged as he released his hold on their headboard and reached back to tangle his finger’s in Angel’s hair with one hand and lace his fingers with Angel’s with the other.

Angel paused as soon as Alastor tugged on his hair and pressed his face between his buck’s shoulder blades.

Any worry that Alastor may have done something that Angel didn’t like dissipated when Angel released his throat to cup Alastor’s cheek and pulled his face back so that their lips could meet. Alastor pressed hard into the kiss, opening his mouth to welcome Angel’s wet tongue.

Alastor tried to press back against Angel’s hips but Angel moved with him so there was little friction between them. He was forced to stop all together when Angel’s grip tightened on him.

“ _Anthony_ ,” warned Alastor, breaking the kiss

“ _Alastor_ ,” echoed Angel in the same tone.

“Please, keep going, darling.”

Angel, the bastard, smiled against his lover’s shoulder as Alastor’s sweet pleas quickly turned bratty. Apparently he _needed_ to do what his beau wanted. He needed to give in to his demands. He _needed_ to fuck him.

And, now, that just simply won't do.

Firmly gripping Alastor’s chin to angle it so he could savor the effects of what he was about to do, Angel bit back a smile at the indignant glare his bratty voodoo prince threw his way.

Alastor opened his mouth to snap at his beau when Angel brushed his lips against Alastor’s ear, nipping at the fluffy tip, before lowering his voice and whispering, “Can you feel me, Al?”

He slowly moved his hips, watching carefully as Alastor’s mouth parted and his eyes dilated further. Angel slowly pushed back inside, “I want’cha to feel me, babe. Feel how I’m slowly piercing you, claiming you.”

Alastor’s answering moan was music to Angel’s ears.

His third set of hands came out to play with Alastor’s clit. Angel sighed in bliss to find it throbbing against his thumb pad as his middle finger slipped inside Alastor.

“Ah,” cried Alastor as he tried in vain to move his hips, “Angel, mm~”

“Spoiled is what ya are,” rumbled Angel, “ _Spoiled_.” He shifted his hand to insert his index finger along side his middle finger and pressed the meaty part of his palm against Alastor’s clit. “ _Insolent_.” He slowly pulled out before slamming back in, “ _Brat_.”

“Yes!” Panting, Alastor arched his back and spread his quivering legs the best he could with Angel’s hold on him, “Oh, Angel, again! Please, take me, cher!”

Angel chuckled, “What’s the matter, doll? Ya want to feel me enter you again? Want me to hit that spot that makes you whimper like a fawn?”

He moved slowly again and the narration only amplified Alastor’s senses. He could feel the veins on Angel’s cock as it entered him, every twitch it gave, the weight and heat of it all was just too much.

And yet not enough.

More.

Alastor wanted _more_!

He reached behind him to hold Angel’s hip as he tightened his grip in his lover’s hair, hoping that Angel would know exactly what he was asking for.

And know he did.

Angel pushed Alastor forward until he was on all fours and continued to slowly use his body before stopping completely again.

This time, Alastor didn’t get a chance to be petulant because Angel flipped him onto his back before slamming back inside, hitting his prostate. Alastor’s annoyance dissolved into cries as Angel repeated his actions.

Slowly pull out. Slam back in. 

Angel kissed Alastor’s cheeks, “You love that, don’t you, fawn? Love feeling my cock inching out of you, leaving you all empty and clenching around nothin’, needing me back inside, only for me to...”

Angel pushed back in and ground his hips as deep as he could go making Alastor sob, “Anthony!”

“Yeah?”

“Please, sweetheart, don’t stop talking.”

“Fuck, Al, you already know what I’m gonna say,” said Angel as he lowered himself enough for Alastor to wrap his arms around his neck. His many hands busied themselves with making sure no part of Alastor went untouched.

“Ah, t-tell me anyway, darlin’.”

“Yer gorgeous. Fuck-the most beautiful person I’ve ever met!” Angel’s lower arms lifted Alastor’s hips off the bed, angling them just right to continue pressing against his prostate.

“I love you, Al. I love you so god damn much.” Angel prided himself in never losing his rhythm but he had a new metronome to follow.

Alastor’s cries, moans, and whimpers escaped his mouth. He was so close! His tail was wagging furiously as Angel made love to him, “I love you, too, Anthony! My mate, my love, my heart.”

Angel moaned at Alastor’s words, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Al. Baby, I’m gonna-”

“Inside, do it inside me!”

Angel buried his face in Alastor's neck and cried out his name as Alastor clenched around his cock and fingers in his own release.

They continued to hold each other as they were, both panting into each other’s skin. Angel found the strength to pull out and roll off of Alastor, pulling his beau with him so that he could rest on his chest.

A tear rolled down his cheek when he heard him snuffle the fur on his chest and he quickly wiped it away. Al was just too damn cute sometimes.

When he settled, Angel put away his third set of arms. His lower ones wrapped around Alastor’s lower half and the upper ones his upper half.

Alastor, not for the first time, wished he too had more arms to envelope Angel with so that he too could feel what Angel made him feel when he held him so. 

“How are you feeling,” asked Angel after their hearts slowed.

Sighing happily, Alastor’s tail brushed Angel’s forearm as it wagged tiredly, “Blissful.”

“Did I hurt you? I got a little rough there for a sec.”

“No, love.” Alastor glanced up and smiled, “You know I would tell you that silly word we chose if I didn’t want something.”

“Hey, gardyloo is pretty funny.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“Uh, _yeah_.” Angel cackled suddenly, “We should probably use it whenever I’m eating you out and-”

“Don’t ruin the moment, darling.”

“-you cum all over my face.”

“And there it goes.” Alastor buried his face in Angel’s chest, “Why did I tie my tether to your post, again?”

Scratching at the base of Alastor’s ear until it wiggled, Angel said in a sing song voice, “Cause you love me~”

Smiling, Alastor rested his chin on the fluff and fondly stared up at Angel, “That I do.”

“And _I love you_.”

It’s a wonder how Alastor hadn’t managed to sprain his tail since entering a relationship with Angel, but if it ever did, it would be a cold day in hell before he ever let Angel go a day without knowing how happy he makes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gardyloo: A warning shouted before water or waste is thrown from above. 
> 
> I was looking for silly words that they could use as a safe word and found that one. The image of someone shouting that as they're coming had me ugly laughing.
> 
> Also, I always see intersexed Angel so I wanted to try it the other way too. I hope y'all don't mind.


End file.
